Government policies in Less Developed Countries (LDC's) vary from active repression of the distribution of contraceptive information to the spending of substantial sums in the support of anti-natal programs. These polices clearly have an impact on the success of effort to reduce the fertility rates in these areas. Although there are well over one hundred case studies of population policies in the LDC's, little systematic information is available concerning either the general determinants of population policies or the consequences of various types and levels of external influence in varying social, economic and political situations. The major goal of the proposed research is to provide a means to supply a substantial portion of the above information by developing a general model of the population policy process in the LDC's. In addition, two sub-models will be developed. The first will relate the impact of the above variables and policy outcomes to the number of acceptors in family planning programs. The second will estimate the impact of the type and level of donor aid upon the willingness of native governments to devote their own funds to policies which facilitate fertility reduction.